The Wand Chooses The Wizard
by eemmaatt33
Summary: Every wand is constructed with a different type of wood, corresponding uniquely to each magic user. No two wands are exactly the same. Series of one-shots.
1. Alder: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter_, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. This is a not for profit, fan told story, written in conjunction with _The Wand Wood Competition_. Please remember to leave a review!

* * *

**Alder**

_Alder wood is best suited for non-verbal spell work._

* * *

It was the worst way he could have found her; standing on the edge of the ramparts, atop of the Astronomy Tower. If any other person had found Luna in this position they would have deemed her more insane than she was, but not Harry.

It was silent between them, words not needed to understand each other. Harry carefully pulled himself up and stood against the wall next to Luna, the wind blowing around them. This was their freedom, their way to feel closest to those they loved the most. One had lost a beloved mother and the other had his parents taken from him. The pain would forever be there but it was this history of heartbreak that had brought these two together.

It was windy and cold, uncomfortable to the two students, but it was necessary to bare. The adrenaline pumped through their veins and the caress from the wind would always keep them reminded… all it would take was just one small step.

They had never been this bold before though. Harry would meet Luna at the tower after dinner and together they would watch the sun set behind the Black Lake. No need for conversation, just the company of the other was required. Sometimes they would hold hands, feeling the support and comfort of another hurt soul. Other times Harry would hold a weeping Luna, rubbing small circles on her back and stroke her hair lovingly. Luna would then listen to an angry Harry, as he screamed his heart into the wind until his voice would go raw. During these times a silencing charm would be erected, so no one but them would hear.

These trips became more frequent as the months wore on. Together they would release their frustrations and fears. Slowly but surely they built a thick wall of trust and understanding, sharing feelings deeper than what they thought possible. When one did not turn up the other could not relax, and soon the promise was made to meet every night. It wasn't physically said but the meaning was still there. During the day they would carry on as usual; classes, study, quidditch, and friends. Sometimes glances would be exchanged across the Great Hall or they would quietly read in the library together. No one knew of their arrangement and they liked it that way.

Luna held her arms open to the world as Harry kept his behind her; always ready to catch her if she were to fall. She laughed as the wind picked up, harshly blowing at her face, making her hair dance in every direction. Harry laughed as well, easily picking up the cheerfulness she portrayed. Luna spun quickly around; wobbling as she almost stumbled over. Harry jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her steady. She smiled as he glanced down into her eyes, twinkling with unabashed amusement. They were two broken souls but had two mending hearts.


	2. Apple: Harry Potter

**Author's Note: **This one-shot is set before _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _and written in child Harry's POV.

* * *

**Apple**

_Apple wood owners often have the ability to talk to other magical creatures in their native tongue. _

* * *

Aunt Petunia was taking Dudley and his friends to the pool today. Uncle Vernon was at work and she planned to lock me outside the house. I was handed a list of gardening chores, to keep me occupied for the duration of the day, then shoved out the door. Petunia grabbed her handbag and a large beach towel off the counter. I stood waiting on the front lawn, list in hand and the keys to the back shed in my pocket.

Dudley eventually made his way out of the air conditioned house, scrunching his nose in arrogance and poking his tongue out at me. He waddled over to the car, to sit in the passenger's side. The air was blaring, ready to cool him down from the trip from the house to the car. Petunia locked the front door, ensuring that everything was secured, then grabbed my arm and steered me to the side.

"Make sure you complete that list and don't even think about finding a way inside. I'll know!" She tightened her grip on my arm.

I nodded my head and glanced down at the ground, hoping she would release my arm and leave me to myself.

"Everything better be done by the time I get back or you'll be severely punished. You don't want that, do you?" Petunia sneered down at me.

"No Aunt Petunia," I answered submissively.

"Good."

She finally let go of my arm, letting me fall, as I stumbled back from the momentum. Dudley saw this and chucked with mirth; his chins wobbling and eyes watered over from the hilarity. Petunia said nothing and got in the driver's side of the small blue car, reversing slowly out of the driveway. I watched as they disappeared around the corner of Privet Drive and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I enjoyed working in the garden. It was sunny outside and I loved the smell of fresh air, much better than my stuffy cupboard. It also allowed me time to daydream, as I often worked myself into a rhythm. Today's chores weren't as hefty as usual. I only had to mow the grass, pull the weeds, trim the hedges, and plant new roses in the flower bed.

I decided to start on the hardest chore first which was ridding the garden of weeds. I was rather small for my age and it took a lot of effort to pull the hard rooted ones out of the ground. Especially as I wasn't allowed gardening gloves or any other kind of protection. If Petunia wasn't watching I usually took off my shirt and used it as an impromptu hand wrap. Even though it was Dudley's and second hand, she usually told me off for dirtying my clothes unnecessarily.

Luckily today she wasn't supervising me so I could do as I wished. It was a small victory but a victory all the same. I slipped my shirt over my head and tied it securely around my hands. Kneeling down in the garden bed, I began tugging the weeds out.

The sun blazed down on my back and soon a layer of sweat glistened on my skin. It was hot today, a perfect day for the pool. I had neither shade to work under nor any water to drink. If I was quick I could sneak some from the garden hose, when the sun became absolutely too hard to bare.

Sitting down for a moment, I felt tired and dizzy. Maybe I should have that drink now. The only nutrients I've had were the scraps from breakfast this morning which weren't much after Dudley had finished. My head hurt and my stomach ached. I laid down in the dirt, too tired to crawl under a shaded tree, and closed my eyes. It was quiet and my head drifted.

"~_Are you okay?~" _A soft voice questioned me.

I jerked opened my eyes and peered around. There was nobody there.

"_~Down here.~"_

I pulled myself into a sitting position and gasped at what was laying by my feet. A little garden snake, green and scaly, looked up at me with concern.

"W-why can you t-talk?" I stuttered.

"_~All snakes can talk. It's the humans who don't listen.~"_

"Oh right," I must be hallucinating from the heat, "Why can I understand you then?"

"_~You possess the tongue; I can feel it.~"_

_"_Tongue?"

_"~Only those who have the tongue can speak to us.~"_

"Okay..." I have no idea what the imaginary snake was talking about.

"_~Child, why are you lying on the ground in the heat? I thought that humans built those big rocks to keep cool in.~"_

"Big rocks...oh you mean houses. Well you see, I'm not allowed inside. And, well, I don't really have anywhere else I can go."

"_~Surely your kind protect their young, like we snakes guard our nests.~"_

I laughed bitterly. "Ha, you expect the Dursleys to look after me? You obviously haven't met them...but you wouldn't anyway because you're a snake."

For a moment I forgot that I was talking to a reptile. It was nice to feel someone, other than myself, care about my well being.

"_~These Dursleys don't sound like very nice humans. Why do you stay?~"_

"Well I-I..."

Why do I stay? Surely I would be treated better at an orphanage; which they're always threatening to send me to. I might even have the chance to get adopted into a new family. One that actually fed me, clothed me, and maybe even loved me. Wouldn't anything be better than living here, where I'm barely able to survive?

"I've really got no choice in the matter."

"_~I'll never understand you humans. Goodbye child.~"_

The snake bade its goodbye and slithered under the hedge from where, I guessed, it had come from. I looked at the large pile of weeds by my side and sighed. I still had a lot of work to do before Petunia arrived home.


	3. Ash: Nymphadora Tonks

**Ash**

_Ash wands are loyal to their owners. _

* * *

Dear Remus,

You, my love, are all I think about. You're in my thoughts and in my dreams. I depend on you, on your presence, your ever reliable self. I can't keep waiting. I want you, need you. I must have you. I'm so dazed, relying on my daydreams to get me through reality.

Why is it so wrong for us to be together? Why is it so hard to just let us be? I don't care about your condition. I do not care. You are who you are, furry problem and all. Age makes no difference, love affects us all, and money is no issue, it doesn't grant happiness. Lycanthropy is what makes you different, as Metamorphmagus makes me different too. I was meant to be with you and you with me. We can make this work, if you just let us try. You need me, just as much as I need you.

Do you remember the first moment we met? I stumbled into your arms and you caught me, in such a practiced ease. It was like you were waiting there just to stop me from falling. Do you remember the first time I kissed you? You blushed and stuttered, too embarrassed to look me in the face. It was so adorable; it made me want to kiss you all over again. Do you remember the first time you admitted you loved me? We were just watching the sunset together and you blurted it out like some enormous secret. I told you that I knew and that I loved you too.

I remember all these moments and I know you do too. Please, Remus, please come back to me! You're scared, I get it; I really do. But I'm scared too, scared for the future and scared to be without you. I need you Remus.

I need the feel of your hands in my hair, need the taste of your lips as I kiss them, need the essence of your body pressed so close to mine. Tell me you love me, whisper my name in the night, and say I'm the only one for you. How many times must I admit it? I love you, Remus. I, Nymphadora Tonks, love you. I LOVE YOU! I love you for who you are and what you are...I love you.

Forever yours,

Tonks


	4. Aspen: Filius Flitwick

**Aspen**

_Aspen wands are good for charms and duelling._

* * *

"And remember students, the theory is just as important as the spell itself, so continue reading through the chapter!" Filius finished his beginner class, as the first years spilled out the door.

As the last youngster exited the classroom, Filius's usual happy demeanour saddened. He had embarrassed himself greatly during today's class. Being the excitable fellow he was, when he had read out _the_ Harry Potter's name on the roll, he just couldn't help himself. He ended up losing balance and toppled off his book stack. Although the students chuckled and thought nothing of it, Filius felt it was another strike against his non-existent respect.

His size was the problem. Why, he was even smaller than the students themselves. Often being mistaken as a first year from behind, or easily overlooked in the corridors, dwarfed by the older students. As the years went on, he was known less as the master of charms and famous duelling champion, and more of a silly, very small, emotional, old man.

Filius sighed as he set up for his next class. He spelled the eraser to reach the spots he couldn't on the blackboard, clearing the notes he had previously written. Filius looked down at his stack of books and became gloomier. He had to actually create his own temporary stand because he was too short to see over his desk. No wonder the students held no respect for him, the board of directors couldn't even afford to get him an appropriate sized chair!

This height issue had never bothered him in his youth. He was renowned for his skill in charms, as a formidable foe to his opponents. He had respect, real respect. No one would snigger behind his back, or even mention that he was several feet smaller than them.

He loved his family dearly, and appreciated his long line of ancestry. But why, oh why, did he have to be human with a dash of goblin mixed in. It would have been easier if he was one or the other, because right now he didn't really feel like he was either.


	5. Beech: Hermione Granger

**Author's Note: **This is set after _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

* * *

**Beech**

_The owner of a Beech Wand is often wise beyond their years._

* * *

Hermione watched as the older couple walked, hand in hand, along the beach. The sun set behind them, setting a picturesque view of the sunlight bouncing off the water. The woman laughed as she pulled her husband along the shore, dipping their feet into the shallow waves. They let the water caress their ankles, as the man placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, enjoying the tranquillity of the evening.

Tears slowly trickled down Hermione's cheeks, as the married couple stood oblivious to her distress. If only they knew of the importance of this woman. How their negligence to recognise her face, cut deeply into her soul. They were ignorant. Ignorant of Hermione. Ignorant of their only daughter.

Hermione had finally found her parents in Australia. The war had officially finished over a year ago. She had elected to complete her last year of school at Hogwarts, along with Harry and Ron. Finally achieving top marks for her NEWTs, she felt that it was safe enough to retrieve her parents. Most of the rogue Deatheaters were caught or currently in hiding.

Seeing them now, so carefree, so happy, made Hermione feel conflicted. Should she give them back their memories? It was for both their sakes, wasn't it? Not just a selfish desire of her own? Hermione sat down on the white sand, burying her toes into the ground.

If she had lost her memory, she would want it back. However, could she return them, knowing that it could be at the expense of their happiness. They wouldn't get to live their dream anymore, to travel around Australia on a cross-country road trip. Being introduced all over again into a community they didn't understand and would never belong to, was cruel. To have a daughter, whom they would only get to see for a small amount of time each year, wasn't fair to them.

How could she ruin their lives like that? To be so selfish? Hermione almost apparated at that point, to return home empty handed. She glanced again at her parents. They deserved to know, even if things were to change. They deserved to at least have that choice.

Hermione quietly stood and walked over to the couple. She glanced around the empty beach, not a person in sight. Her wand was concealed in her robe's sleeve, ready for quick access.

"Excuse me?" Hermione called out.

Mr and Mrs Granger turned at the voice and froze.

"Do we know you?" Mr. Granger spoke.

"You look awfully familiar but I just can't place where," Mrs. Granger continued.

"I'm so sorry Mum and Dad," Hermione raised her wand.

"Miss, what are talking about…?" Mr. Granger inquired.

Hermione reversed the spell in quick succession and waited for a response. Any response. Her parents' face went blank, and then slowly formed into two identical expressions of utter devastation. Mrs. Granger burst into loud sobs.

"Hermione, oh, my sweet Hermione. How could we forget?" Mr. Granger looked disgusted with himself.

Suddenly Mrs. Granger leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione who, up to this point, was silently crying. Mr. Granger soon joined the impromptu hug.

"My baby girl. I love you so much. We'll never leave you again," Mrs. Granger heaved through thick tears.

Hermione let all the stress, all the worries, everything that she had kept contained throughout the war, out. She cried. Her tears shed for those who were lost and for the future they had gained. In her parents' arms, she finally felt at home.


	6. Blackthorn: Sorting Hat

**Blackthorn**

_Must go through a danger or hardship to be bonded with its owner._

* * *

Never once did the founders predict that animating Godric Gryffindor's hat would have such bittersweet consequences. They gave him a mind, in which to think, and a small amount of personality, to better understand the students. Thus the Sorting Hat was born, instilled with the knowledge of each founder's ideals. It was his purpose to be placed upon each students head and sort them rightfully into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Allowed access to their thoughts and memories, he would search for the qualities that stood out the most, be it bravery, intelligence, loyalty or ambition.

For centuries he would successfully sort each batch of new students and for those centuries he watched in silence. He knew the rumours. That he sat bored in the Headmaster's office for the duration of the year, silently creating his next song for the forthcoming Welcoming Feast. They were right on one account; he did create a song, if only to continue the ancient tradition of his creators. This took up about a fortnight of his time, as he was used to lyrical formation by now.

Each student he peered inside, whether it were memories, thoughts or feelings, he could find them all. This was predicted of course and a confidentiality spell was weaved into his mind. He could communicate telepathically with the students, conversing about their choices, as could he state aloud the house of which they were accepted into. Sometimes he could even warn the school of upcoming dangers, through his songs, but that was the extent to which he could disclose information.

All the memories he saw and the thoughts he listened to, were forced to repeat in his mind every day. He was unable to intervene, to help those who clearly needed it. How the future would be different, if he could speak his mind. Wars could've been prevented, lives could've been saved, but alas it was not to be and it tortured him so. He would sit silently on the high shelf of the Headmaster's office, forever in agony. His thoughts swelling around his head, as those around him were left to the cruel hands of fate.

This year had been particularly complicated. Each student, it seemed, had faced some form of danger or hardship and yet more troubles were yet to come. Hermione Granger had issues with bullying, relying on books and knowledge to get her through life. Neville Longbottom has faced childhood without the care of his parents, expected to follow in their footsteps but looked down upon for being himself. Draco Malfoy trained by his father, brainwashed to follow a certain path. Ron Weasley wallowed in self pity, unable to rise to the high expectations set by his brothers. Lastly Harry Potter who knew too well the cruelty of life. No parents and no love; to be raised by an abusive family who loathed his very existence. Such troubles for one so young.

He saw the memories students couldn't comprehend and the secrets that banded families together. Witnessing recollections of crimes, murders, bribes, abuse, torture, hatred, blood and tears; the many tears. These children should be innocent yet they have faced sufferings many adults haven't. Oh, what warfare does to the young? If only he could break the spell, change at least one of these lives, right the wrongs and rise above the recession of war. The tear along his brim opened to speak. Professor Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork and glanced at the Sorting Hat, whom sat high above on a shelf in his office. He remained silent.


	7. Black Walnut: Lee Jordan

**Black Walnut**

_To possess a Black Walnut wand you must be honest with yourself._

* * *

Lee breathed deeply and leaned his head against the classroom door. It was a moment before he looked up and saw that the room he had escaped into was one he had never been in before. There was dust adorning the desks and cobwebs covering the chairs. The board was missing chalk and left in an awful state of disrepair.

Lee wondered what corridor he had ran down; as he tried to figure out the route he took in his head. The Weasley twins had turned left on the marble staircase while he had turned right. That meant he was...lost. How long had he been at Hogwarts now? This would be his third year and still he hadn't learned every passage in the school. How Fred and George knew every crack and crevice in the castle amazed him. He was sure they were cheating somehow.

Deciding to stay in the abandoned classroom, Lee would wait until Professor Snape had calmed down considerably. They had barely escaped the dungeon bats' wrath, as they had sprinted for their lives. He was lucky as he was still covered in their latest prank; the sticky gooey mess had rooted him to the floor. The substance could not be spelled away and trying to scrub it off only made it worst. The twins were quite ingenious with their inventions and Lee was only too happy to cause a distraction as the trap was set.

Having had caught his breath, Lee decided to explore the unfamiliar classroom. Walking around the room, it was pretty average, nothing that could occupy him for a couple of hours. After the second repetition around the desks, a large moth-eaten sheet, at the back, caught Lee's notice. He strolled over to his new source of amusement and wondered what could be hidden underneath. Tugging quickly, the sheet fell down in waves, rippling around the base of a large object. Lee stood back and admired his discovery.

It was a golden wrought mirror, as high as the classroom ceiling, with ornate detailing around its frame. Lee saw cursive writing engraved at the top as he squinted to read what it said.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," Lee spoke aloud.

He pondered the meaning for a moment. Was it some kind of Latin? Lee then broke into a large grin as he figured out that the words were written in reverse.

"Let's see. Is-no...I show...no-not your face but...you-your heart's desire? I show you not your face but your heart's desire."

Lee stepped forward and peered deeply into the mirror, wondering what he wanted most of all. The image of him shone brightly back, as the mirror Lee waved cheerfully to a hidden person. Suddenly Fred or was it George, Lee couldn't tell, stepped into the picture. This made mirror Lee very happy, especially when the two figures embraced and started to kiss energetically.

The real Lee was shocked. This couldn't be what he most desired. He was a boy! Boys aren't supposed to like other boys! It wasn't natural. He should like girls. Lee knew that was a lie though, as his true desires were splayed across the mirror.

Lee looked away; he couldn't bear to see the condemning images anymore. He panicked. The twins were his friends; he didn't have any special feelings for them. He didn't want to run his fingers through their red hair. Or caress the smooth lines of their jaws. Or to...no-no he wasn't like that. He wasn't..._gay_! Lee shivered as he thought about the word gay. What would everyone say if they caught him thinking like this? The insults would be never ending and the twins! The twins would never speak to him again.

Lee backed away from the mirror.

He wasn't...

He couldn't be...

He ran.


	8. Dogwood: James Potter and Sirius Black

**Author's Note: **This story is set during the Marauders' seventh year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Dogwood**

_Dogwoods are quirky, mischievous with playful natures._

* * *

James Potter watched Lily Evans walk teasingly past him, giggling with a bunch of her friends. Sighing again at the unreachable object of his desires, he slid slowly down the bookcase he was leaning against. He suddenly jolted up, as a heavy book fell down from the above shelf. '_Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches_', the title read. James broke into a huge grin, now this could be interesting. An hour later James was sitting in the common room, nose in book, as Sirius strutted over to him.

"Hey, Prongs."

"Hm," James hummed, blatantly ignoring Sirius.

"Unholy goodness of Merlin, are you, James Potter -detentionaire and fellow marauder- actually reading a book!" Sirius bounced forward, annoyed that James still hadn't put down the book.

"Not that you'd know what a book looks like," James quipped.

"Hey, I read books. There's the...no, wait that was Moony. Oh, I skimmed the...no, there was that party... Ah ha! I know I read The Standard Book of Spells," Sirius proudly proclaimed.

"I wasn't actually asking but wasn't that a first year book? How you ever pass exams, I'll never know!" James shook his head.

"I'm just naturally talented at so many things, but what are you reading?" Sirius tried to grab the book from James.

"...A book," James grinned innocently, hiding the book behind his back.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see!" He tried to grab the book again.

"No!"

"Come on, give it!"

Sirius was soon wrestling James to the ground. Both boys fighting over the book, as the common room ignored the two bickering pranksters.

"Padfoot stop! You're going to rip it," James held the book high over his head.

Sirius tackled James again and ripped the crumpled book from his hands. Triumphantly he stood tall and glanced at his hard earned prize.

"What is this? '_Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches'_? I can't believe...this is so sad, it's actually funny," Sirius looked down at James who was picking himself off the floor.

"Hey, I have to get my Lily flower to like me somehow! I might as well try some professional advice," James yanked the book back and smoothed out the ruffled pages.

"You need a professional, alright…professional help!" Sirius looked sadly at James then turned to head up to the boy dormitories.

As he walked towards the stairs he heard the familiar laugh of a certain red headed girl. Lily was surrounded by her friends as they watched James sit back down in his armchair and begin to read again.

"He's reading it," one of the girls whispered.

"I can't believe he'd actually fall for it," another laughed, not even bothering to keep her voice quiet.

"Do you think he'll follow the book's advice?" The whispering girl added.

"We'll see tomorrow girls. This is going to be so sweet!" Lily smirked.

Sirius realised that his best friend was being set up by his 'Lily flower'.

"I don't even… Whatever," Sirius continued up to his bed, leaving the two Gryffindors to flirt in their usually bizarre way.


	9. Ebony: Percy Weasley

**Ebony**

_Ebony is happiest in the hands of those who have the courage to be themselves. They are often non-conformist and comfortable with being an outsider._

* * *

"Weasley, Percival!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Percy breathed deeply then took a quivering step forward. His Hogwarts robes were too short on him and were frayed at the edge from his brother Charlie, who was shorter and more rowdy than Percy. He passed the three remaining students who were left to be sorted, including one Oliver Wood who gave him a quick pat on the back. Percy had shared his train compartment with Oliver and had struck up a sort of companionship, promising each other to continue being friends after the sorting.

Walking quickly to the wooden stool, he glanced nervously around the Great Hall. Most of the students weren't paying attention, having had watched the majority of the first years accepted into the houses. Percy caught sight of his two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, whose red hair shone brightly amongst the Gryffindor house. They gave him comforting smiles and a quick wink from Charlie.

Percy sat stiffly upon the stool and kept rigid as Professor McGonagall placed the old sorting hat on his head. It easily slipped over his eyes and for a moment Percy saw only black.

**"Ah, another Weasley! It doesn't take too many years before another one pops up," **the deep voice of the hat echoed within his mind.

_"Um, hello sir," _Percy thought.

He hoped to come across as polite and well mannered. Especially to the object that would determine the fate of his Hogwarts years.

**"Let's take a look shall we!"**

Percy was shocked as the hat probed through his thoughts and past memories. He was terrified of what would be revealed, as he sat motionless throughout the intrusion of his mind. Crossing his fingers beneath his robes, Percy hoped he would be sorted into Gryffindor. He became worried when the hat hadn't spoken for a while. His breathing began to quicken and his hands were soon sweaty.

**"Don't worry! There's nothing bad here. It's just taking longer than what I thought. It's my job to decide upon the right house for each student."**

This didn't calm Percy's worried mind, as he longed to be placed with his brothers and follow the Weasley tradition.

**"You have several traits that would make you the perfect student for any house. Take Hufflepuff for instance. They value hard work, patience, loyalty and fair play."**

_"Okay," _Percy thought.

**"From your memories I can see that you put your best into any task you're given, no matter how boring or tedious. Your patience for your brothers' antics is outstanding and you're a stickler for following the rules. I can definitely see you as prefect material in the future."**

The hat chuckled, as Percy's stomach flipped at the suggestion.

**"Yes, and loyalty. You will always stick by your family in the end, no matter how horribly they have treated you in the past. Hufflepuff's stay forever faithful, never ones to stray far from just and honourable treatment."**

The images of Fred and George appeared in Percy's head, as several memories of torment emerged. Percy quickly shook his head clear and concentrated on what the hat told him.

**"Now Ravenclaw! Yes, perfect for such an intellectual person such as you. Now this house values intelligence, knowledge and wit."**

_"I-I don't think I'm that smart," _Percy grimaced.

**"Now nonsense! I can see here in your memories hours of hard work, of memorising your school books and practicing all your spells to perfection. I'll tell you this; you're much more prepared then most first year students."**

Percy became more nervous. Ravenclaw was an excellent house but he had to get into Gryffindor!

**"Ah, but not more suited than a Slytherin!"**

_"Slytherin!" _Percy almost yelled aloud.

**"Yes, my boy. Slytherin values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. I have never seen such a student as ambitious as you. You have the dreams and the intellect to achieve them. Why, you are even a pure blood. Why don't you want to go to Slytherin?"**

_"B-b-but I can't be a Slytherin! My family would disown me. I know that I'm not the perfect Gryffindor, that I'm not as brave as my brothers or as daring. But I can try! I know I can! It might be hard and I probably won't fit in but I have to! I'm not afraid to be different from my peers! I'm brave enough to be my own person. Please…just don't put me in Slytherin"_

Percy was beginning to beg and felt his eyes water over as the prospect of being sorted into another house was becoming a reality. Percy felt the hat smile and he prepared for the worst.

**"This is the kind of bravery that makes a true…**

…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat boomed loudly to the awaiting hall.

The Gryffindors applauded politely, as Bill and Charlie's voices thundered over the others. Percy was shocked, and then felt a rush of relief flood over him. A wide smile adorned his face as he bustled over to the red and gold table, sitting down in the saved spot next to Charlie. He was truly a Gryffindor!


	10. Maple: Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note: **This story contains hints of femmeslash and suggestions of mental illness.

* * *

**Maple**

_Likes adventure and challenges._

* * *

Walking through the halls of St. Mungo's, I felt nervous; knowing exactly who I was going to see and why. My vivid red hair was tied back into a ponytail and my eyes were darkened with black bags. I couldn't sleep knowing my Hermione lay sick in hospital. I held tightly onto the arrangement of flowers I bought, my hands slick with sweat. The Gardenias were waxy-white and heavily scented, beautiful like the girl I was giving them to.

I was on the Sixth Floor, one that wasn't usually stated aloud less it become true. The Psychiatric Ward. People refused to believe that magical folk could be mentally ill, but we're all human, and no human is without their inner demons. This was where Hermione was bed.

I followed the corridor down, as I counted the room numbers that adorned the top of each door. Everyone was assigned a number; no name would be stated in ink. The walls were left plain and bland, and unlike other hospital rooms had heavy locks upon the doors. My heart reached out for Hermione, as I couldn't believe it had gotten to this point.

Last week she collapsed during Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had to quickly levitate her to Madam Pomfrey, whilst Ron had run to tell me. He bumped into me in the Gryffindor Common room, grabbing my hand and yanking me past the curious students. We arrived to a closed ward, as we weren't allowed to see her. Our ears cupped to the door, we listened carefully, hearing raised voices and then finally silence. Healers came, and left with Hermione.

Later that day, the rumour mills around Hogwarts had begun to spread. Hermione being pregnant was the most common one. It began with Ron as the father, and then Harry, making its way to even Malfoy. Nobody knew that we were together, which made the whole ideal even harsher. The worse belief condemned Hermione insane, finally having snapped after reading one too many books. Unfortunately the last one wasn't far off from the truth, as we later found out from Professor McGonagall. She had us called into her office, and then released a statement about Hermione's condition.

She had Anorexia. Hermione had Anorexia. My Hermione, my girlfriend, had Anorexia. The words sounded horrible in my mouth, leaving a rather bitter taste behind. How could this have happened? Hermione was so well put together. She was smart, beautiful and strong willed. How could such a perfect person be affected by something so… so… imperfect?

Perfection. She strived to be perfect and somewhere along that journey she took it too far. She expected the best, nothing less. We were told that her body couldn't support itself anymore, that she was starved. It was such an ugly disease, tormenting the mind as it, day by day, destroyed her health. How could this be the perfection she looked for?

My eyes watered as I struggled to contain my emotions. I'm such a terrible girlfriend. How could I not notice? How could I not detect the rapid weight loss? The extreme exercise? The obsession with food? What kind of person am I, to not see these signs? I must be the most selfish person in the world. Hermione must hate me.

I stopped at her door, ward 89. A number, not a name. The flowers were held by my side as my hands shook with fear. Gardenias for a beautiful girl, controlled by such a hideous illness. If this was perfection, then it's not worth it.


	11. Pear: Remus Lupin

**Author's Note: **This story is set in the Marauder Era, during when Remus was only a small child.

* * *

**Pear**

_Owners of Pear wands are warm-hearted, generous, and wise. They are usually popular and well-liked._

* * *

Mother and father were yelling again. I was watching from the door as mum paced across the tattered carpet. Dad stood too, running his fingers through his hair, an expression of worry adorning his face.

"Why did you have to insult him? You know how dangerous he is!" Mother started yelling, turning harshly to look at father.

"I didn't know what I was saying. We were all a bit tipsy from the Firewhiskey. How was I supposed to know he heard me?" Father was red in the face now, his hands shaking as small tremors shook his body.

"You know what he's like! He doesn't bark back, he bites!"

"So I'll just disappear for a few weeks. Come back when things settle down. Everything will be forgotten!"

"You moron! You think he'll take his revenge on you? No, he hits where it hurts!" Mother shrieked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Father's face went pale.

"Remus! Your only son…"

I thought for a moment that mother had spotted me eavesdropping but she continued yelling as I kept hidden in the shadows.

"You mean…"

"Yes! If we don't take Remus into hiding Greyback is going to bite him!" Mother glared, as Father stepped back in shock.

I gasped drawing attention to myself; my parents swivelled around to face me.

"Sweet heart, I thought you were in bed?" Mother called me over, grasping my shoulder and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I heard yelling. Is it true that the werewolf is going to hurt me?" I shivered, grasping tightly to mothers dress.

"D-d-don't be silly! Your father and I were just discussing…"

A long loud howl interrupted her as the three of us froze silently. Father made a shushing signal with his hands as mother clutched tightly onto my shoulders.

"Was that…" I tried asking but was immediately shushed by my father.

All was silent, answering my unfinished question. My heart beat frantically in my chest. I've heard stories about the werewolf from my father. Fenrir Greyback was a big, gangly man with matted gray hair and sharp, yellowed nails. He hunted down little children, biting them, turning them into werewolves and bringing them into his pack; that is, if he didn't 'play' with them first. My eyes widened and I held in a gasp, father must have done something to upset him. I shook as fear filled me, I don't want to be bitten. Tears streamed down my face, as I buried my head in my mother's dress.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Lupin!" A deep raspy voice barked as the door was ripped off its hinges. A horrible beast entered the house, a wolf in form but an unmistakeable lust for blood in its eyes.

"Run!" Father screamed, as the werewolf bounded over him towards me.

I was knocked to the ground as the creatures jaws locked around my arm. Blood trickled down my wrist as a burning sensation crept up my arm. My skin was tingling, as the heat reached its peak. I felt weak and feverous. Mother ran forward and held my limp body against her chest.

"Get away from my son!" She cried as blood continued to gush from my wound.

My head spun, as the colours of the room blurred together. Why? Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this pain?

"The deed is done. You are one of us now." Fenrir sneered, growling at my parents then sprinting out the house.

All was quiet again. The door, left hanging off its hinges, swung against the wind. My father stood staring in a horrified manner as my mother wept over me and my, now, changed life. The heat surged again and I lost consciousness to the pain.


	12. Rowen: Lily Evans

**Author's Note: **This story is set during the Marauder Era, after Lily and James had left Hogwarts.

* * *

**Rowen**

_Rowen wands are thought to be the most protective._

* * *

My stomach protruded proudly, as the skin was tightly stretched around the large bump. I placed my hands gently on the soft skin, imagining that the tiny life contained within was doing the same. The love and affection I held for my unborn child welled up in my chest, as I smiled broadly to myself. I rubbed soothing circles, as I hummed a quiet lullaby. My eyes prickled with tears when I felt my baby kick back, responding to my voice.

"Mommy loves you," I whispered, as I let the tears trickle down my cheek.

I was unsure whether my child was a boy or girl. James and I elected to keep it a secret until the birth. Sirius was greatly annoyed by our decision; his impatient personality demanded that he know immediately. Although we haven't told them yet, James was appointing Sirius as Godfather, and I was going to ask my best friend, Alice, to be Godmother. Remus and Peter wouldn't be left out either. They would be honorary Uncles.

James was hoping it'd be a boy, while I greatly wished for a girl. We had already picked out the names for either choice. Harold for a boy, named after James's grandfather, or Iris for a girl, named for my late mother. Each had special meaning behind it, being passed down through generations of our families.

"My little one…" I spoke tenderly, "You're going to be entering a dangerous world soon…"

I couldn't help but think about the current war and the fight against the dark side.

"…but you'll entering into a little family who loves you. Mommy and Daddy, your Grandpa and Grandma, silly Godfather Sirius, Alice your Godmother, and Uncles Remus and Peter. Each one cares so much for you. You'll never have to be alone…"

I saw James standing by the door, watching in amusement as I spoke to our baby.

"We'll live in a little village with a quaint house, big enough for us three and all of our extended family. Daddy would teach you how to ride your first broomstick, while Mummy would you read book after book, every night before bedtime. Then one day, when you're ready, you'll go to Hogwarts and learn magic like your parents. We'll watch you make friends, and fall in love, then have a family of your own…"

I was sobbing now, as James came over and placed his arms around my shoulders.

"Honey, that's a long way off. You'll have all the time in the world to watch them learn and grow," James encouraged me.

I sniffled as I looked up into my husband's eyes, "_We'll_ have all the time in the world."


	13. Walnut: Cho Chang

**Walnut**

_Owners of Walnut wands are usually highly intelligent._

* * *

"Would you like another sandwich Cho?" Cedric asked, holding out the platter of freshly made beef sandwiches.

"Thanks, Cedric," Cho smiled and bit into tasty snack, which was kindly made for them by the Hogwarts House Elves.

Together they sat under a secluded tree, the leaves swaying in the wind, as the sun was hidden behind soft grey clouds. A red checked blanket was laid on the grass, next to a large woven basket, which contained their delicious feast. Several plates were stacked upon the rug, filled with a small picnic lunch for two. Cho and Cedric happily ate, as they gazed lovingly into one another's eyes. Grey looked into Brown; a Hufflepuff to a Ravenclaw.

Cho placed down her half eaten sandwich and looked away. Cedric noticed immediately and repeated the gesture. He placed his hand on Cho's arm, worried at her grim expression.

"Cho, what's wrong? Is it the food? I can always go to the kitchen and get something else," Cedric suggested.

"No, no. The food is lovely. It's just…" Cho paused.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything!"

Cho looked at Cedric and saw only honesty portrayed.

"I-It's the final task this Friday. I want you to pull out!" Cho begged him.

"Wh-What! Why?" Cedric seemed taken aback.

"Please, I have a really bad feeling about it. I-I'm scared you'll get really hurt or worse…" Cho choked on her own words.

"Cho, sweet heart, I've lasted through two other tasks intact. What's one more?" Cedric laughed.

"Please, please, do this for me. I couldn't stand it if you lost your life, just for some stupid competition!" Cho sobbed.

Cedric went quiet, lost in thought, as Cho hiccupped through tears.

"I…I suppose Harry would be an excellent champion for Hogwarts…" Cedric thought aloud.

"Yes, exactly!" Cho nodded enthusiastically.

"…and…and…it wouldn't be worth it to risk my life for something not worthwhile…"

"It's not, it's really not!"

"You said that you had a bad feeling about it?" Cedric finally looked at Cho, who had calmed down considerably.

"I just know something terrible will happen if you enter the third task!" She shivered.

"Alright, I'll withdraw." Cedric agreed.

"You mean it?"

"Anything for you, Cho," Cedric smiled sweetly at her.

He leant forward and cupped his hands around her face. Lips parted as he tilted her head to kiss her…

Cho fell into empty air, Cedric suddenly missing. She looked around and noticed that she sat alone under the same tree, except there was no blanket, basket, nor food to enjoy. The sky was dark and drizzling with rain. Cho laughed bitterly as her imaginary Cedric asked what was so funny. Fat tears slid down her face, as she sobbed for her befallen boyfriend.

"I wish you had changed your mind about the third task Cedric…" Cho whispered, as the words carried into the wind.


	14. Willow: Neville Longbottom

**Willow**

_A Willow wand chooses those with the greatest potential._

* * *

Furious! I felt absolutely furious. Quickly storming past the unsuspecting students in the common room, I sprinted up the stairs, taking pleasure in the loud stomps I made with each step. Entering my dormitory, I quickly rushed over to my bed and drew the curtains around the rail. I cast a quick silencing spell and promptly collapsed onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I screamed. Screamed in anguish and rage and all these feelings I had to bottle up around my peers.

Their voices still echoed in my mind. The sneering faces etched into the back of my eyelids. Insult after insult, year after year. One would think that it would get boring picking on the same guy. I'm tired. Tired and frustrated and angry. Really angry. I'm not the same timid first year who was scared of his own shadow. I've grown, matured. I've been through things that these students couldn't even imagine. Faced down my greatest fears and fought to come out triumphant.

They keep pushing me, further and further into the corner. Shoving me down, forcing me into the shadows, into the darkness. They won't let me breathe. I'm suffocating. I need air to survive. Whether I have to lash out to receive it, is irrelevant to me. Everyone has limits and I've just about reached mine.

Sometimes I imagine seeking revenge. Turning the tables, so to speak. I close my eyes and picture a wand in my palm, the power mine to control. They're at my feet, begging, begging for my forgiveness. I will hesitate, then slowly but steadily utter the curse. I feel an uncontrollable laughter swell in my chest. As I force all the hatred, all the pent up anger that's been building inside of me into the spell. I break out into a twisted smile. Laughing manically as I torture my bullies at my feet. This is when I start to feel sick. I remind myself of Bellatrix. Taking pleasure from the pain of others. I realise that I will never retaliate.

I roll onto my back and sigh. Where does this leave me then? I'm a Gryffindor, not one to run away from my problems. Neither am I one to rely on my friends. My chest feels oddly heavy at this resolution. Like a great pressure has settled over my heart. Suddenly my bed feels very claustrophobic. The shadows cast from my curtains, seem to be taunting me. Everything is closing in. I quickly rip open the drapes and jump from my bed.

My breath is heavy and I gasp at the cool air. Walking over to the mirror, my face is flushed and beads of sweat drip down from my forehead. I slowly try to smile but my attempt looks weak, even to me. Sliding down the wall and tightly wrapping my arms around my knees, I bury my head into my legs. I'm backed into my figurative corner.

I need to breathe.


	15. Yew: Sirius Black

**Author's Note: **Written for the Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity under Mathematics Assignment 1. My prompts given were birthday card, sleeping, well, Ron Weasley, Exploding Snap and autumn.

* * *

**Yew**

_Never chooses an owner who is timid._

* * *

He was my Godson, my best friend's only son. Yet I had never even written him a card before. How many birthdays had I missed while I was locked away in Azkaban? The milestones gone and forgotten, as I had rotted away in my cell.

The blank birthday card I had bought sat alone on the table. It was one of those with a big fourteen on the front. I watched in boredom as the number danced across the front, leaving an array of sparkling colours behind it. Harry would still enjoy it, unaccustomed to the norms of wizarding society which most would claim trivial.

My quill hovered over the inside, as I strained for inspiration. I drop of ink landed in the centre, blemishing the pure white of the card. Quickly sliding my wand from my pants pocket, I searched my memory for a stain remover charm. Being unable to use magic for several years, my spell casting was rusty. I glanced down at the splotch. The single mark was surrounded by the bleak white. I placed my wand back inside my pants pocket and continued writing Harry his birthday wishes.

When I slipped the card inside its envelope, it contained the ink stain and all. For when has life ever been perfect?

* * *

Sleeping was an unexpected difficulty for Sirius. After years spent locked away in a small cell, he thought the luxury of a real bed would be a blessing. The bed itself was comfortable. He was wrapped in several blankets, snuggled into the warmth of soft linin. Several pillows melded around his head, the material cool to the touch. He stretched his legs from one corner to another, wallowing in the vacant room of his king size bed. No, the comfort wasn't the problem.

He opened his eyes and waited until they readjusted to the lack of light. The vision that met him wasn't unfamiliar, in fact, he had spent a good sixteen years calling this room his own. When he had lived with his parents, it was the only sanctuary he could escape to. He had used every spell, charm and curse to protect his bedroom from invading eyes and disappointed parents. His teenage self was rebellious, plastering posters of half-naked muggle girls and sports cars all over the walls.

Sirius softly smiled at his old self. Optimistic and more than a little cheeky. Time really changes a person. His smile slipped. His room felt oddly empty. It didn't feel like it was his anymore. Not after… not after everything that happened. Sirius turned over, facing his back to the past. Sleep still evaded him.

* * *

Sirius sat in the decrepit lounge room. Broken pictures of his family lay at his feet, the glass having shattered over the worn floorboards. The armchair he sat on –once a bright orange- was now dulled to a pale brown. The ceiling was covered in layers of cobwebs, as a thick coating of dust settled over everything. The windows were boarded and cast depressing shadows over the only inhabitant in the room. Sirius took another gulp of the burning liquid, delighting in the numbness which overtook his body.

Remus sighed as he watched his only remaining friend, drink away his mind on firewhiskey. He had been standing in the doorway for about five minutes, debating with himself if he should intervene.

"I know you're there, Remus," Sirius spoke to the wall, keeping his back to the door.

Remus inhaled sharply and stepped into the room, avoiding the broken glass and taking a seat in an adjacent chair to Sirius. There was a thick silence between them, almost suffocating. Tongue darting around his dry mouth, Remus was lost for words. Sirius continued to take swigs from his bottle, leaning his head against the back of his armchair.

"I'm worried about you," Remus whispered.

The words –through softly spoken- were easily heard amongst the quiet room. The silence was broken.

"All day you sit in here, staring at nothing and drinking firewhiskey. This isn't healthy Sirius. Let us help you! Let me help you!" Remus exclaimed, placing a comforting hand on his friend's knee.

Sirius slapped away the hand, an angry expression overtaking his face.

"I don't need help! I'm fine. Perfect, actually," he spat.

"Sirius, please. Just look at yourself, look at what you're doing!" Remus begged.

"I'm fine Remus. Leave it alone! It's none of your business," Sirius growled.

"At least think about Harry. Would he want to see you like this? What would James say? He choose you as godfather…" frowned Remus.

"You keep James out of this!" Sirius yelled.

He quickly stood, towering over Remus as he grimaced. The fast movement was too much for his head and he soon collapsed back into the armchair. Tears slowly collected around Sirius' face as he sobbed into his hands. Remus sat back down in his chair.

"You're not okay. You haven't been okay in a while. Please, please let me help you," Remus softly spoke, his voice quivered with emotion.

Sirius, with his head in his hands, nodded approval. It was all too much for him.

* * *

Sirius was worried. He had allowed the Weasley family to occupy his house during the children's summer holidays. Grimmauld place was the secret headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, the recently resurrected organisation lead by Dumbledore. He finally officially met the family his godson held in the highest regards. Molly was a little overbearing but Arthur was a good man. Percy mainly kept to himself, mostly working away from his family. He enjoyed the twins' energy, reminding him of the pranksters his friends once were. Ginny was sweet but definably held a rambunctious side. Then there was Ron. Harry's best friend.

This was the boy that Harry trusted the most. The boy himself seemed alright, not too bright but there for a good laugh. But was he trustworthy? Would he do anything to protect his friends? To protect Harry? Was he good enough to even call Harry his best friend? Sirius wasn't sure and he knew that Ron wasn't sure either.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the room. Sirius was absentmindedly staring at the window, a longing expression adorning his face. Sitting opposite him, Harry carefully placed the small pack on the table. The longer Sirius was kept cooped inside his parent's house, the more depressed he became. Harry wanted to distract his godfather, make him forget –if just for a moment- the unappealing position they were in.

"Hey Sirius?" Harry began.

"Yes, pup," Sirius turned his attention onto his godson, finally noticing the small pack Harry had placed on the coffee table.

"Exploding snap?" Sirius questioned, "Wouldn't you rather play with your friends?"

"Nah," Harry smiled, "It's really game made for two don't you think?"

Sirius beamed, as he opened the pack of cards and lay them on the table. An excited energy filled the room, as the two occupants sat on the floor facing the card pile.

"Alright let's play the classic game. Do you remember the rules?" Harry asked.

Sirius paused for a moment, as he thought.

"It's been a while since I've played," Sirius admitted, "When you see two identical pictures, you hit the card with the top of your wand. One point is yours."

"That's right. At the end, the player with the most points wins the game. The hard part is, the cards shuffle faster and faster, while some will explode spontaneously during the game," Harry smiled. "You ready to lose, old man?" He teased.

"Hey! I'm still young. Not a single grey hair, thank you very much," Sirius laughed, as he grabbed the deck of cards.

Placing them in the middle of the table, they magically began to shuffle. When the first cards were being dealt, both Sirius and Harry had their wands resting in their hands. They were ready to quickly draw when the first pair was discovered.

"That's a point to me," Harry smirked, being the first to touch the pair.

The game continued on, with the two following closely in points.

"Alright, final draw. Winner take all!" Sirius exclaimed, leaning towards the scorched table.

The cards shuffled and quickly dealt into two piles. A pair appeared and both men leapt forward. Harry kicked Sirius, as Sirius tried pulling Harry back. A wand touch later and Harry was declared the winner.

"You little cheater!" Sirius laughed, as he tackled Harry to the floor.

Cards exploded around them as Sirius pounced onto Harry's stomach. The two struggled, as they wrestled on the ground. Both trying to gain the upper hand. Harry gasped for breath as he couldn't stop laughing. Sirius barked a loud chuckle, as he pinned Harry to the ground.

"Not bad for an old man, huh!" He teased.

A voice from the doorway suddenly interrupted their laughter.

"Well, what do we have here? Wrestling? Exploding snap," a dark, gloomy voice scoffed.

Harry scowled as he recognised the speech. As he sat up, he felt Sirius stiffen next to him. Severus Snape was looming in the open door, adorning his usual black robes and greasy hair.

"I see you spend your time productively. Others actually have important work to complete," Severus sneered, as he continued down the hallway to the meeting room.

"I-I uh," Sirius stuttered, at the retreating back.

Harry grimaced, ready for the explosion.

"That slimy bastard. Who does he think he is? The Minister of Magic? He knows nothing… Ugly git… Snivellus…" Sirius grumbled, pacing around the room in a hurried frenzy.

Harry sighed as his godfather ignored him completely. A distraction was a good idea, if only Snape hadn't intervened. The potions professor always found a way to ruin his ideas.

* * *

It was a brisk autumn day. The clouds scuttled across the sky as the sun broke out in bursts, leaving a trail of sunlight across my hands. I sat alone inside, leaning against the frame of the open window. Watching leaves fall in herald of the coming winter, the bright browny-orange colours decorated the ground. Gusts of strong wind blew wistfully in every direction, dancing across my bare face. Faint odours of wet wood and cut grass tickled my nose, as I breathed in the familiar scent. It smelt of freedom, of happiness, of a better life. One that I was locked away from.


End file.
